Boys Are Stupid
by Niteshayde
Summary: Yolei muses on the thickheadedness of the male species, including her past and present crushes, during a DigiDestined soccer game. A fluffy Kouyako for DigitalAnimeFox's Kouyako/Mimato Contest!


Boys Are Stupid

Konnechewa! 

Well, this is my second shot at a Digimon story; seeing as this isn't a _series,_ I hope I'll get more than one review. *meaningful Look; abruptly gives up* Nevermind. ^^   
This is a Kouyako for DigitalAnimeFox's Kouyako/Mimato Contest. I hope everyone enjoys it; this is my first shot at a Kouyako -- or at any Digi-coupling at all. It's in first person, from Yolei's point of view, and is pure fluff. No kissing or anything; no "confessions of true love". In this situation -- and you'll see what I mean -- that's not needed. It's pretty different from my other stuff, and also includes referance to the other major Digimon couples: Taiora, Jyoumi, and Takari. I hope that's okay for this contest, DigitalAnimeFox!   
I ask of you, one simple thing. Please, _please, PLEASE_ read and review, douzo and arigatou! ^^ (Oh, and I'll _enjoy_ flames -- I'll laugh and eat them. And send them back... Heh heh heh...) 

Ja ne!   
  


----------------------------

  
  
If there is one thing I've learned these fifteen years I've been alive, one truth that stands above all the rest, it is this one simple fact:   
Boys.   
Are.   
_Stupid._   
I'd be the first to admit, when asked, that I'm boy crazy. I've fallen in "love" too many times to count, starting when I was about five. I never went through a "boys have Cooties" stage -- except with my brother, and I _still_ believe that, if Cooties were real, my bro would definitely have them.   
But it's really my "romantic, dreamy personality" -- though I'm _not_ quiet, like most others of that description are -- that causes me to see the truth.   
At the moment, I'm sitting on the park bench, letting the wind whip through my hair, which isn't confined to my hat for a change. I watch my friends as half of them play soccer, and the other half observe. I feign an interest, and usually I _would_ be interested, but right now I'm lost in thought.   
Out on the field are Tai, Sora, T.K., Kari, Davis, and Ken -- Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, and Cody are cheering the two teams on. Every once and a while I cheer, too, but if someone asks me who I'm cheering for, I won't be able to answer. Heck, I don't even know who's on what team anymore!   
As I look at each of the boys, I realize that most of them are, in fact, stupid, at least when it comes to love. Cody's too young to have experienced it yet, and Ken actually seems to be _suave_ around girls, but those are the only two that have any real excuse.   
For one thing, we got the so-called "couples" -- Sora and Tai, Mimi and Joe, Kari and T.K. -- but of course they're not in relationships. The three boys don't even realize the girls _want_ relationships! Even though they hint at it. Tai just can't see beyond his own nose, Joe thinks he's got no chance with Mimi, and T.K.'s stuck in a "friendship" rut -- y'know, the belief that, "oh, she's my best friend, I can't _date_ her!" It's kind of pathetic.   
Davis, on the other hand, actually believes he has a _chance_ with Kari. Ha! He _still_ can't see she's head-over-heels for T.K., and this "02" team's been assembled, what, almost a year now? You'd think the guy could take a hint! He's a nice guy, but too puppy-dog-ish when it comes to Kari.   
And Matt's even worse -- he honestly thinks he has a chance with _any_ girl! You can see it in the way he acts; he believes that, if he ever asks a girl out, she'll jump at the chance. What's worse is that it's probably true. He has way too many groupies to count -- and it's at times like these that I wonder if _girls_ are a bit brain-dead, too.   
And...   
Let me back up a little. I love my friends, don't get me wrong. It's not that I look down on the boys because they can be a bit thickheaded at times. And it's not just the DigiDestined boys; it's _all_ of the male specie. Like I said, I've had my fair share of crushes -- more than one girl's fair share, probably -- and _none of the boys have noticed._ Really! I'll flirt and stuff, and they'll act weird for a minute, then it'll be like it never happened.   
I always seem to realize that it would be futile to ask my current crush out. I have no idea what will happen if I ever do. Possibly they'll turn me down; all I know is, none of _them_ has ever asked _me_ on a date.   
And that brings me to the last DigiDestined, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi. He probably doesn't even know I know his full name; I learned it from Mimi. _And_ his phone number, though I've never called him. _And_ his address. And all sorts of other stuff about him. Every time I learn something new about him, I sigh. This is because Izzy is my newest crush.   
And, like all the other stupid boys, he doesn't know I'm _alive._

  
"Yolei?"   
I make an 'eep'ing noise and spin around. Lo and behold, standing beside me is Izzy himself. So he _does_ know I'm alive -- who knew? Maybe I have a chance, yet.   
I smile, my heart beating double-time, like it always does when he's around. "Yeah?"   
Smiling back, Izzy sits down beside me -- and that almost made my heart _stop_ -- and says, "Well, you were staring off into space, and I _know_ you haven't been paying attention to the game. What's on your mind?"   
It's him on my mind, of course, but I can't tell _him_ that!   
"Nothing really," I respond, gazing at him surreptitiously. His windswept hair and black eyes make him look _extremely_ cute.   
He grins, and this doesn't hurt any, either. "Like I'm supposed to believe that. You're more spacey than usual."   
"You noticed?" I ask faintly, then mentally kick myself. Why wouldn't he notice? And why did I have to make it sound like it's such a big deal if he does?   
"Of course." He looks me straight in the eyes when he continues, "I care about you, Yolei. If there's anything wrong, you can tell me."   
This time I could swear my heart _does_ stop. He cares about me -- he _said_ that? "Th-there's nothing wrong," I protest, my mind a jumble.   
There's about a minute of silence; I'm starting to feel uncomfortable. I take a deep breath, and, working up my nerve, clear my throat. Izzy looks at me curiously, obviously wondering what I'm going to say, a touch of concern visible -- _he's concerned about me._   
"I... I was... just wondering..." Deep breath -- breathe, girl! -- and continue quickly, "Wouldyouliketogooutsometime?"   
He blinks. "What? You were speaking too fast..."   
I _know_ I'm blushing; I can feel my cheeks heat up as all my blood rushes to my face. "I-I just asked if you'd, maybe, like to, y'know, go out sometime. With me. Er." I take another deep breath. "Sorry, what I'm _trying_ to ask, without much luck, is: Would you like to go out with me sometime, Koushiro?"   
His eyes widen with shock, and I suddenly feel like crying. _This_ is why I never asked anyone else out! Stupid boys...   
He suddenly smiles. "I'd love to... Miyako."   
The shock completely vanquishes my tears. He knew my real name! _And_ he said he'd go out with me -- no, he said he'd _love_ to go out with me! "Great!" I say quickly, grinning like a fool.   
We settled back to watch -- actually _watch_ -- the soccer game. Or should I say _fiasco._ We're laughing half the time at the foul shots these "expert players" are making. I don't know how it happens, but suddenly I discover Izzy's arm around my waist. It comes as a shock, let me tell you! Not that I'm complaining...   
I idly wonder how he found out my real name -- and suddenly catch Mimi's eye. She's grinning like I was a few moments ago. She makes a signifigant gesture -- pointing at me with the index finger of one hand, then at Izzy with the index finger of the other, then bringing the two together -- and winks. I see her mouth "matchmaker" before she turns back to the game. And I grin again.   
Maybe boys _are_ stupid. But now I'm glad; if one of my other crushes had asked me out, I wouldn't have a date with Koushiro Izumi planned. And, with girls like Mimi out there, they'll learn.   
I sigh with happiness, and lean against Izzy, resting my head on his shoulder. He tightens his grip on my waist; I can't see his face, but I'm positive he's smiling.   
Perfecto.


End file.
